


Saint Michael

by Emono



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Dark Magic, Demon!Ryan, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Minor Violence, Possessive Behavior, Religious Guilt, Rough Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Wet Dream, priest!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: Michael is a fiesty priest chasing after an age-old incubus. Unfortunately, the incubus enjoys the chase and leads Michael to a trap that ends in a searing collar and a golden leash. Ryan will have Michael as his own. Cat-and-mouse is only fun when you get to devour your prey's heart and soul in the end. He will not kill Michael has he had killed others for seeking him out. Oh no. Not his special boy. He has plans for his hellcat.





	

“I know you’re here, asshole!”

 

Ryan purred as the little curly haired priest strut down the center aisle. He had no need to hide, he could cloak his presence with a mere thought, so he openly watched the boy. The church had high ceilings and balconies furnished with pieces full of history, walls layered with intricate stained glass. It was stuffy with incense and old candle smoke, one of the more impressive churches that Ryan had ever invaded. Little Saint Michael had followed him once again. He was a smart human. Ryan had only possessed a handful of people in this city and made them do unspeakable things. Usually it took a dozen before Michael or another ambitious priest showed up to eject him and attempt to send him “back to whence he came”.

 

In all his time upon this Earth, there had only been a few dozen humans who had figured out his pattern well enough to track him. Fewer still who had discovered his name. Saint Michael down there was the first in a hundred years to be so relentless in his pursuit. It was almost as if he had a schoolboy crush and was tagging along on Ryan’s adventures to pull his proverbial pigtails. Michael did so like to rile him up and run his mouth, huffing and puffing with misplaced pride and swagger. Michael was God’s freckled gift to the world of the occult and had quite a few exorcisms under his belt.

 

Ryan seemed to have become the boy’s white whale. _How endearing._

 

“I’m going to get you one day,” Michael taunted, calling up to the ceiling with a shit eating grin. He couldn’t see Ryan but he was sure the boy could feel his presence. They had crossed paths too often for Michael not to have picked up his scent. “Send you right back to hell. You think you can get away with fucking up those poor people’s lives? You made that man rip out his wife’s throat with his _teeth_ , you fucking monster.”

 

Ryan grinned to himself as the boy spun around, clearly looking for him but finding nothing. Michael was so strikingly beautiful and fiery. His lively lad, a striking little priest with a passion he wanted to _devour_. He didn’t want to kill Michael, not like he’d killed off the others who’d come after him. This human he wanted to tame and keep like a pet hellcat.

 

As Ryan mused about how he would collar Michael, the priest continued his rant. Eventually it caught the demon’s attention.

 

“I know who you are!” Michael declared smugly. “ _Rian. Ana-miann deomhan_.”

 

The perfect pronunciation and Gaelic lilt made Ryan preen. _My smart, educated little boy._

 

“You’re a long way from home, _Rian_ ,” Michael tisked, eyes briefly settling right over the demon’s hidden form. “But not for long.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

_Michael couldn’t breathe. Everything was a gold and crimson haze of musk and sweat, something soft beneath him as he was ravished. He’d never indulged in pleasures of the flesh but he could feel everything so vividly. His mouth was pried open by thick flesh, an unknown cock fucking down his throat. The length burned across his tongue and choked off his air with each rough plow, tears streaming down his face as he struggled to keep up._

 

_‘Pretty Saint Michael.’_

 

_Sharp claws dug into his thighs and spread them obscenely wide, his own cock shamefully hard as he was fucked into. His wet hole burned as the heavy dick cracked him open, dragging along virgin walls and wringing painful pleasure out of his body. He writhed between the invasions, hips undulating as sweat poured off him. Everything was so hot. Hellfire hot. A fanged mouth roamed over his throat and chest, biting and licking in an even rhythm that kept him on the razor’s edge. He was strung out, impaled, caught in some kind of sinful web that kept his wrists and hips pinned so he was made to endure every merciless movement._

 

_‘Mine. Mine. Mine.’_

 

_White hot seed flooded his throat and hole and Michael swore he caught fire._

 

o0o

 

Michael woke with a startled yelp, pillow flying off the bed as his arms swept out in front of him defensively. He braced his palms on the bed and sat up, looking around to find his assailant. There were a slew of shadows in his bedroom but no figure, no demon. He couldn’t catch his breath and his lungs burned with harsh pants. He was soaked in more than just sweat and he regretted sleeping naked because he’d made a hell of a mess.

 

“Fuck,” Michael cursed as he shifted his hips up off the bed and felt the wet patch. He’d come in his sleep from that fucked up dream. Shame flared across his cheeks as he wiggled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He flicked on the light with a hiss and a wince, his eyes and mouth dry from the nightmare and probably screaming in his sleep. It took a few pained blinks to adjust but he managed. He padded to the sink and ran it cold, sighing in relief as the water ran over his clammy fingers. His face was feverish and he splashed his cheeks, rinsing his mouth and scraping fingers through sweat matted curls.

 

That’s when he saw them.

 

Michael’s swollen lips dropped open in shock as he spotted the litter of dark hickies all over his throat. He stepped back, fingers fluttering wildly across his neck to touch each mark. They were fresh, tender. He gasped hoarsely when his eyes fell on the distinct finger bruises on his hips. He blanketed the blue smudges and let out a long, terrified breath. He shifted his weight and winced when something stung his leg.

 

“What the fuck?” Michael muttered as he spread his legs, hiking up his right to better see the wound. There were two perfect rows of teeth marks on his inner thigh with two deep punctures that still had a lazy ooze of blood glistening within them. _Fangs_.

 

The words from his nightmare echoed. _Mine. Mine. Mine._

 

“Ryan,” Michael choked out, fingertips coming away wet as he touched the wound. Terror and awe swirled inside him until he was dizzy and sick from the potent, clashing mix. His fingers started to shake but his blood rushed south. He blushed as he watched his cock fill as he touched the bite mark again.

 

What the hell was wrong with him?

 

o0o0o0o

 

“Pl-Please, no more. God _please_!”

 

Michael pathetically attempted protests echoed much too loud in his ears and he whined. The old church (much too conveniently located outside of town) had high ceilings and every sound mercilessly bounced around. He’d been thrown over the front altar and he could see the golden crosses and candles scattered all over the floor. The remnants of his failed exorcism were strewn about as well, beads and books left abandoned beneath pews. He peered cautiously over his shoulder and whined again at the sight of the demon kneeling behind him.

 

Ryan had finally shown himself and it was a thrilling terror that Michael could have never imagined in a hundred lifetimes. The beast had reduced himself to a human form but it was unstable. Ebony cracks spidered all across his skin, eyes dyed the rich color of fresh blood and flecked with glittering gold. His lips were supple and kissed by sharp fangs. He appeared as if any moment he would burst into hellfire from containing all that he was into one simple form.

 

Michael’s clothes had been torn off, shirt in shreds and barely hiding the bite-marks littered all over his chest and his hard, pricked nipples. He caught Ryan’s fiery gaze and whipped his head back around, biting his lip as he saw his clerical collar on the floor before him. It was stained in blood from the claw marks on his throat. The razor tips had grazed him as Ryan had ripped it from him with a malicious joy.

 

All the small pains were nothing compared to the forbidden, wet pleasure of the demon’s blood hot tongue licking shamelessly into his hole. He’d never had someone see such a hidden place let alone put their _mouth_ there. Ryan made lewd, sloppy noises as he ate him out and Michael loathed how good it felt.

 

“Stop, stop!” Michael chanted breathlessly as he gripped onto the altar, flushed cheek pressing into the wood as he tried to get his bearings. He was sweating and shivering upon the altar like a nervous virgin sacrifice and he whimpered when he realized that’s exactly what he was. “ _Deus, protegat me. Corpus tuum._ ”

 

Ryan chuckled against his hole and he shuddered so violently another candlestick holder fell from the altar. The demon pulled back but his hands stayed cupped around the swell of his cheeks. “Your body is _mine_. You do not wish for this to stop, little one. I can read every curve of your body like it was made for me. I can taste your need. Your words are holy but your lips were made for sin.”

 

The demon hummed and rubbed his ass, goosebumps cropping up on ivory skin. “Your thighs part like you were born to be on your back. But, little _Saint_ Michael, you will only serve me your exquisite lust from now on. Only _I_ will drink from you.”

 

“Fuck you!” Michael barked, trying once more to scramble away from the demon but getting held fast. He felt the sting of the creature’s claws and stilled at the danger. “You filth, you fucking disgusting demon _stain_! You won’t get away with this.”

 

The statement sounded ridiculous out loud and Ryan’s bellowing laugh didn’t help. Michael squirmed in sick anticipation as the demon took the anointing oil from beneath the altar and drizzled it onto his fingers, meeting the human’s eyes with a grin. “You will enjoy this, little one. I will not hurt you. No more than you ask for.”

 

Michael’s mouth fell open in shock as Ryan placed a hand on his lower back before sliding a finger inside. He didn’t know what he’d expected but for the demon to follow through on his sexual threat...a burst of heat flared in his chest. He gripped the altar and fought the feeling tooth and nail but it was an inevitable dissolve. Ryan’s finger slid easily along well tongue-fucked rim and one became two. The holy oil wasn’t the only help. There was something tingling and hot flowing into him from the tips of the demon’s fingers. He wasn’t sure what to call it but ‘magic’ came to mind.

 

Not a lot came to his mind besides desperate, freshly roused lust and shame.

 

Michael felt disgustingly sinful as he writhed on the demon’s fingers as his prostate was found and stroked with purpose. That sparking magic was sizzling through him and he couldn’t stop trembling. “Stop now. I-I will remain pure. My...my body is for God and Him _alone_.”

 

The last word ended on a high pitched whine as a third, oil slick finger pushed inside him. He panted as he struggled to adjust. He was so _full_. He’d never felt anything like this before. Everything was happening so fast and he felt like he was burning up from the inside out, his virtues and morals burned away in white hot flashes of desire he had never let himself feel before. Years of repression, of pretending he was straight and striving to be chaste and denying himself even the comfort of his own hand…

 

Ryan was using it again him and it was _working_.

 

“I will corrupt you, my saint,” Ryan hissed as he drove his fingers into the pliant priest. That voice cut through Michael like a hot knife. Rumbling, deep, as if it were projected from somewhere very deep and dark. The lusty endearments and his own named sounded like curses in that voice. “I will carve you open with my cock and spill so deep within you that even the humans will know you are _mine_.”

 

Michael sucked in a breath to protest but it flew out of him as a distraught whimper as something thick rubbed over his hole. The demon’s smooth chuckle filled the air as he drove his hips forward, pressing in without  hesitation or mercy. Michael’s jaw dropped in a dumbfounded gape as the thickness pressed open virgin walls. Never had he imagined to be fucked with such a potent cock and he felt tears of intensity burn his eyes, gathering on his quivering lashes as he tried and failed to keep himself together. Ryan felt heavy and fat inside him. Even the few times he dared to paw at himself didn’t compare to the magnitude of this sensation. He went limp on the altar as he was quickly overwhelmed.

 

Then Ryan started to move.

 

Michael mewled and tried not to drool on himself as he took and _took_.

 

"Do you like that, sweet boy?"

 

Michael dug his teeth into his lip, shaking his head.

 

Ryan dragged his cock out of the priest's grasping hole and waited a handful of seconds before sinking back in. The sluggish pace let Michael feel everything and he cried out. _How can this feel so fucking good?_

 

"Does it?" Ryan growled in satisfaction.

 

Michael slapped a hand over his mouth, face going beet red as he realized he'd said it out loud. "No!"

 

"You said it, boy. Admit it."

 

Michael shook his head, damp curls bouncing. The demon drew out once more and fucked back in, swiping his hand over the human's cock.

 

"God! Yes, you bastard, _yes!_ "

 

Ivory fangs glistened in the candlelight. "No other has had you like this, have they?"

 

"N-No," Michael confessed, hiccuping. "No one. No one..."

 

Ryan had power in his hips and with each _snap_ it only further broke Michael’s resolve. He felt so raw and vulnerable, open, used, all those words he swore he’d never be. With every drag of cock it felt like Ryan was raking him across hot coals. Ryan was far from gentle. He rutted like a rough animal claiming a mate but the oil and the magic numbed Michael, coursing through him like prickly poison. Without the pain, Michael was left to drown in the bliss and the awe that such a powerful demon would want to do this to him, _with_ him.

 

He had expected Ryan to paint this church with his blood if his exorcism had failed but being broken in with the demon’s cock wasn’t a horrible alternative. The fear was still there. Ryan was an old lust demon, an incubus beyond measure of anything Michael had seen before. This creature could fuck him to death if he so chose. That particular thought made Michael’s cock wilt if only slightly, the color draining out of his cheeks.

 

Ryan smelled the despair on the human and leaned over him, hips slowing so he could mouth at his nape. Michael shivered as fangs raked over the frail skin. “I will not kill you, my sweet one. No, my precious little pet. You will live. Oh, you will _live_. Your last breath will be after mine and no sooner.”

 

The dark promise made no sense to Michael’s sex-addled mind. He felt as if there were flames licking around inside him. The fire was stoked, building, mounting. He couldn’t have stopped his climax even at full strength. Michael came with a choked cry and rutted against the altar, blushing darkly while blunt nails scraped across polished wood. He’d only allowed himself such a release in his teenage years but the experiences were pale in comparison. His world went fuzzy and soft around the edges, hips pumping relentlessly to ride the sensation and milk the demon’s cock. Spurts of cum turned to dribbles, the high fading in gradual waves until he  slumped uselessly across the altar.

 

But Ryan didn’t stop fucking him.

 

Michael squirmed and moaned in protest, hissing softly through his teeth when the creature’s cock kept rubbing over his swollen sweet spot. His body was wrung out and the _painpleasure_ of it all was seeping deep into his very bones. Tears spilled down his cheeks, soft sobs escaping him as the overstimulation became too much to bear.

 

“Come,” Michael begged with a wet little hiccup as the creature bottomed out within him. “St-stop, its too much. Please, Ryan, God _please_.”

 

Ryan seized him by the front of his throat and unceremoniously dragged him back against his chest. The demon’s breath steamed across Michael’s cheek and a fresh batch of goosebumps spread all along his ruddy chest. “Say you belong to me.”

 

Michael bit his lip, hand fluttering nervously along the back of the one at his neck. “I…”

 

“Declare it here in this _holy_ place,” Ryan demanded with a knowing sneer. “Renounce your faith and swear to worship only me from now on.”

 

“No, no, I-I’d never,” Michael protested weakly, trying so hard not to bare down on the cock still buried deep inside him. “I am for God. I am His.”

 

“How boring,” Ryan tisked, hand sliding over the human’s sweat-slick chest to tweak at his stiff nipples. Michael jerked against him with a cute little sound and his grin grew. “What can He offer you? A long, chaste life of boring ceremony and ritual that will end with a small drop to a pine box? _Please_.” He scoffed before licking a wet stripe over the human’s fluttering pulse. “I can offer you this whole world on a string, my Michael. All the pleasure you could ever consume right there for the taking. All you have to do is be brave enough to take it.”

 

Michael leaned into the demon’s touch, eyes glazing over as he listened to every word. Something inside him was slipping.

 

“I will take you all over this world,” Ryan promised with honey sweetness, drawing him in. “We will explore this earthly plane and all its wonders. I will put every ripe fruit it has to offer right up to those luscious lips. We will see and taste everything, _everyone_. We can take our pick from its beauties. All this mortal agony and loneliness can end with two words, Michael.”

 

He kissed the flesh below Michael’s ear, tasting the submission so close to the surface.

 

“ _Say it._ Give yourself to me.”

 

Everything became too much for Michael. Ryan’s cock was too thick and mercilessly grinding inside him, torturing him with pleasure that was stretching thin. All Michael wanted was for it all to be over. He’d fought everything too long - poverty, bullies, lecherous old man, demons, spirits, his own sin. The whole world against a young priest who craved in his deepest desires to be dominated. Ryan was intoxicating. He was the embodiment of everything Michael had so secretly craved. Dominance, power, control, an authority Michael could thoughtlessly bow to. Maybe he’d sensed those qualities in the incubus from the beginning, maybe that’s why he had chased him all over the country with a single minded determination that sometimes confused and mystified even himself. If he gave in, he’d never have another care in the world. Instead of tirelessly trying to prove himself and serve Him faithfully, he could simply submit and be taken care of. _Loved_. He could be a treasured pet instead of a pathetic excuse for a priest.

 

Michael went boneless against the creature and received a string of wet kisses down his throat. “My beauty, my little one...say it.”  


 

“I’m yours.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
